The Mute Mission
by fire-y TeMp-Er
Summary: She doesn’t talk, laugh, or smile. She’s a mute. My assignment is to get her to talk again. Sure, I’m the smartest, sportiest, and hottest guy in school, but I ain’t a miracle worker! Then I’m told not to get close to her! Ha! As if! There's no way in hel
1. The Special Assignment

Summary: She doesn't talk, laugh, eat or smile. She's a mute. My "special assignment" is to get her to talk again. Sure, I'm the smartest, sportiest, and hottest guy in school, but I ain't no miracle worker! Then I'm told not to get close to her. Ha! As if! There's no way in hell, that I'm gonna get close with her... right? InuXKag

The Mute Mission

The So Called Special Assignment

"Good Morning Class!"

"Morning..."

"Excuse me? Do you people want a detention? No? Well then, straighten up and keep your

shoulders high! Good, good, good. Now say, Good Morning, _Mrs. Keiko_." Groaning the class did

exactly what she demanded them to do. No one wanted to mess with this teacher. She wasn't worth

the trouble...

"GOOD MORNING, MRS. KEIKO!"

"Thank you. Now I have a special announcement for-" but she was rudely interrupted. "I wonder

how in the seven hells she managed to get married..." a boy with long black hair mumbled. The

class stifled a laugh.

"Ah. Inuyasha, since you were so _kind_ enough to interrupt me, I'll give you the _best _assignment,

that will just blow your mind." Inuyasha gulped. Whatever this teacher had for him, was not going

to be good. Her assignments were always treacherous. A few people in the class snickered.

Inuyasha growled and turned around, and gave them the coldest glare that could send shivers down

your spine. Immediately they shut up.

"Now before I announce you your project, I would like to tell you a few rules. First: No. You can

not switch assignments. Two: No, you may not choose your partners. Third: No. You cannot

choose your assignment. I _choose _it for you. Oh and Inuyasha! You have to do the project _alone._

"Just great! Me and my big mouth. Might as well send me to my grave right now..."

"Good. Now for the partners... Miroku & Koga... Ayame & Kikyo... Maya & Hojo...Naraku &

Onigumo...Mika & Umi...Ayumi & Eri... Yuka & Sanada... right. Now all of you go and check the

list I posted on the door. It will tell you what you are assigned to do. And Inuyasha..." Everyone

pretended to be doing something, where they would be able to hear what his assignment was.

"Your assignment is quite special. Did I mention that already? It has to do with socializing with a

girl..." Everyone gasped and Inuyasha paled. He had to socialize with a girl? God! He hated girls,

well except for his mom. They always swooned over him, or would get all fussy and stuff like

breaking a nail!

"But... this girl does not talk, laugh, smile, or even eat much. "Oh! This going to be easy!" he

thought. "Now, boy don't get too comfortable because your job is to get her to talk again...and

scaring or threatening her to talk won't do any good. That attempt failed. "Damn! Spoke too soon!

And why does this teacher almost always seem to read my mind? Its freaking me out!" "It seems

that nothing can be scarier than her past. Only thing is no one knows what really happened...anyway

the girl is transferring to this school. And I warn you, don't get to close with this girl cause there is

no telling when she'll be forced to leave. After all, we are still searching for her relatives. She will

be here for the whole year. And if she likes it here, she will stay as long as no relatives can be

found. A close friend of hers will be accompanying her. Inuyasha just smirked. Why would he get

close to a girl? Let alone a mute? There was no way in hell that was going to happen! (A/N How

very wrong he was...)

"So, Inuyasha you have at least ten months to complete your assignment. The rest of you have until

next month to do what you're doing. And then I shall evaluate it later. Any questions?" The class

was just stunned about this so-called mute girl. Most girls were jealous cause the mute gets to

spend time with the smart, richest, sportiest, hottest guy in their entire school! Then a girl put up

her hand.

"Yes Kikyo?"

"Can't I do that assignment? Cause I really don't want the mute girl to be spending time with my

boy friend-

"I. Am. NOT. Your. Boyfriend. Slut!"

"Inu, don't be so mean! Anyway, when is this _girl_ arriving? She asked while flicking her long and

sleek black hair causing most boys to drool.

Mrs. Keiko just rolled her eyes and answered, "No. I already told you that you can not switch

assignments Kikyo. And this girl will be arriving shortly before lunch." After a pause she said,

"Detention for you Miss. Kikyo. And no buts. I specifically told you, you could not change

assignments but you asked anyway. So detention. And we will be having an assembly, to welcome

this girl to the school. She won't tell us her name, so we still don't know what is...r-ring. Well

that's it for today. Oh silly me! How could I forget to tell you Inuyasha? Inuyasha stopped midway

in the entrance along with Miroku to look at the teacher. "The girl who is accompanying her has

relatives here so there is nothing to worry about, but the girl who's a mute does not have any

relatives for now. So to fix that she will be umm...its- its your mom's fault. She gave us

_permission for the mute girl to umm _-

"Wow! I never thought 'd see the day where you would actually be scared of me!"

"Well actually i'm scard of what you and the girls will do to me..."she whisepred loud enough for

the class to here. The class broke down into a fit of laugther. Furious the teacher screamed, "The

girl who is a _mute_ will be _living_ with _you." And before a blink of an eye the class immediatley_

_shut up._

The teacher was jus inching away towards the door. She was afraid of how Inuyasha would react

but most importantly how the girls would react at this. After all, they all did anything and

everything in their powers get his attention. But their plans always began and ended in vain. It

always ended with Inuyasha just rolling his eyes and walking away muttering, girls. Inuyasha just

stared at the teacher as if he had never seen her more clearly in his life. "W-what? he was indeed

petrified. You could tell since his face paled five shades, before he fainted. Luckily,

his best friend Miroku caught him by the shoulders. The whole class looked at the teacher in shock.

Inuyasha the boy who never had a friendly conversation with girls had to talk to one and live with

one? The girls looked like they were a gigantic volcano ready to explode and set wrath on anything

and everything that crossed their path, no matter how innocent. And to think they pitied thegirl at

first.Well at least there were a few that did. Key word: Were. They then cried out what Inuyasha

would most certainly have screamed out, had he not fainted.Well it would probably me a lie to say

that cause it would have been _much_ worse.

"MUTE GIRL GETS TO DO WHAT?" And for the first time the teacher actually showed a slight

trace of fear...

Sorry, I had to stop there. So tell me did you like it? And is there anything I can improve on? Well hope you enjoyed it!

fire-y-temper


	2. She's The Mute

She's The Mute

MUTE GIRL GETS TO DO WHAT? And for the first time the teacher showed a trace of fear...

"N-now girls, I think you ought to calm yourselves-"  
"Calm ourselves? Calm ourselves? Mute girl gets to stay at my boyfriend's house for the whole goddamn year! And you're telling me to CALM myself?" (Obviously, Kikyo is speaking) Before the teacher could answer, an announcement was being made.

"Sorry for the interruption. But everyone must be seen to the assembly... It seems that the mute girl and her friend have arrived earlier than we had anticipated. Teachers, please escort the students to the assembly. Since they are all quite immature for there age..."

The teacher closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. "Okay everyone, lets just go to the assembly, and you better be polite or else. When she opened her eyes she only saw a empty room, with only Inuyasha lying there on the floor. She sighed yet again. His reaction was much better than she had expected. Before he could even yell at her he had fainted. "Excellent, now I just got to be away for a couple of days until he calms down." She then left the room, leaving the now unconscious Inuyasha alone in the isolated room.

Well, I am pleased to see that all of you have presented yourself in an orderly fashion. He then began to bore them with his worthless speech. Normally, everyone would have fallen asleep by the principal booming voice, but like everyone else, they were just anxious to see the mute girl and the so call close friend.

A girl with long raven hair that went past her shoulders began fidgeting nervously. "What if they don't like her? Will she actually be able to make new friends? Or will this school treat her exactly like the last, or worse? And who was this boy she had to live with? Will he be like the other scumbags and players? Probably. And why couldn't she just live with Sango? And why the hell was she warned not to get close to the boy? Boys are all the same, besides... I'm a mute so there is no way in the world that I'd be able to get close too him..." she was interrupted from her thought when she heard the voice of her best friend. Sango was the only one that really understood her. She was always there for her, especially when she needed her the most. She was the only one that knew all her secrets, including her life in the past...

"Girl! Why so nervous? You shouldn't be, and I am going to stay with you in school, and the principal was kind enough to let us be together in all our classes. But gods listening to him almost made me fall asleep!"

Kagome giggled. It was very rare for her to laugh. And Sango was the only one who could make her smile. No one else really could, She doubted anyone else would be able to...and no one could certainly not get her to talk again either...right?

"I know it's hard. It will be, but you'll get used to it, and no one is going to mess with you while I am around. We are best friends of course..."

Kagome just nodded and smiled.

"Kag- I mean girl you should smile more often you look really beautiful when you do, not that you don't all ready looked pretty." No one knew what her name was, other than her. But she was forbidden to call her best friend's name where someone could hear it. She didn't know why Kagome didn't want others to know her name...

Kagome just sighed. She knew it was no use to argue with Sango. The girl was totally stubborn... you'd have to argue with her for a decade or so to get her to give up... once again her thoughts were interrupted by the same booming yet boring voice. How could a voice be so loud yet so boring at the same time? Both girls thought.

"Now that I have completed my speech, please be the perfect ladies and gentlemen you are **cough **welcome these two new young ladies to our school, Shikon High." All eyes were now at the curtains shielding the two new girls from their views. And when the curtains opened revealing the two girls everyone gasped. One of these girls was actually a mute? That's got to be impossible! Only they didn't have much time to think cause at that exact moment a tall, handsome figure flung opened the doors and walked into the auditorium. Inuyasha of course. Inuyasha was too busy too notice all eyes were at him now, nor did he realize the cold glares given by most of the teachers. He had finally found his prey, the principal, Mr. Totosai. This principal was going to so wish he were dead by the time I'm done with him! How dare he allow a girl to live in my place. Oh and my teacher, Mrs. Keiko and mom are so gonna get a taste of my wrath! He then began to stride over to the principal, but something caught his eye. A girl. Kagome and InuYasha's eyes both locked into eachothers. And immediately, it was like time had stopped. She was really quite beautiful...she had long raven hair that went past her shoulders...it wasn't really straight like Kikyo's...and her eyes are beautiful...but there's something wrong...like she's full of secrets and a sad past...is this the mute girl?

Kagome's mind was racing too. The boy intrigued her as well. His long black hair...and he has piercing violet eyes...it has so many emotions contained in them, ...but is the main one he hold seems to be ...fear?

"Ahem. I am pleased to see that you are actually showing some interest in this girl, Inuyasha". Both Kagome and Inuyasha instantly came out of their trance and blushed crimson red. "Shut up, old man! It wasn't anything like that." he hissed.

The principal just rolled his eyes and continued as if there was no interruption. "Well that is good, since this is the mute girl." Kagome scowled at being addressed like that. Then again, she never did tell her name. But she was scared that they would find her again...and finish their job...NO! NO! Kagome don't cry. This is your first day of school here, don't cry. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. "What you that disappointed? Well just to let you know, I don't have any interests in girls, especially for girl like you, mute." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Who the hell did he think we was? He better keep trap shut or else..." Sango gulped. This guy really should shut it cause it looks like Kagome's really mad. Everyone seemed aware of that except Inuyasha. "I swear you're really stupid. Did you really thin I'd like you ugly mute! I bet you don't even know how to think, cause your a MUTE, and there is no fircken way that your gonna live in MY HOUSE! You got that, MUTE?" Oh! That is so it! I'm going to sop kill him. And with that she stormed her way to InuYasha's direction. Inuyasha stunned by her actions, cause no girl had ever stormed angrily at him, could not seem to move. The stupid JERK! She thought before she slapped him. No one saw this coming. They just gasped, Did Inuyasha just get slapped? By a girl too? Inuyasha just placed a hand on his cheek. Shit it stings! His face changed from shock and then to anger. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU FUCKING EVEN TOUCH ME WENCH? THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" To lost up in his anger to even think about what he was going to do, he slapped her. Hard. Another stunned silence by the crowd. Inuyasha just gasped. "Shit! What is wrong with me? Did I just slap a girl?" But when he looked at her, he was shocked yet again. Kagome wasn't crying. She looked exactly like he did. A volcano ready to explode mixed in with disgust. "I can't believe he just slapped me! What a jerk! That's it! I can't take it anymore. Pissed beyond anything she stormed angrily out the door, shutting it behind with a loud BANG. More silence then some gasps. Inuyashsa was running to the exit the mute girl had gone through. Was he actually running after a girl? "Great! I can't believe this! I'm about to apologize!" He grimaced. Sango finally out of the shock ran out the door as fast as a lighting bolt. "That guy is so going to die!" she screamed. Miroku, InuYasha's best friend seemed to hit reality when the "goddess" ran out the door. He tool sprinted out the door. "Inuyasha you prat! What the hell were you thinking when you slapped the girl who's mute? Then again, he never was slapped in his entire life..."

Kagome didn't know where she was running too. She was completely new to this school, and she still hadn't gotten a tour yet...her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the same familiar voice, she did not want to hear at the moment. "Yep. Someone really hates me up there...cause I have to actually live with the world's biggest jerk...well that is if he lets me..."

"Hello? Are you listening I said STOP!"

Really not wanting to have to go through another fight, she stopped right in front of the staircase. . But that did not mean she had cooled down as she turned around. Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Damn that girl runs too fast... She looks kind of cute when she's mad though...Oh shit! God, tell me I did not say that! Once again he was interrupted. Only this time by a poke. Angry at being interrupted he turned only to jump back slightly shocked. It was that mute girl. She was now glaring at him and tapping her foot impatiently, obviously wondering why he had yelled stopped. Sighing he mumbled, "I'm-sorry-mute-girl." Kagome apparently didn't seem to hear, because she was still giving him, the impatient look. "He mumbled yet again, "I'm-sorry-mute-girl." She still didn't hear. "Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Is this girl deaf too?" Irritated he screamed, "I SAID I"M SORRY FOR SLAPPING YOU IN THE FACE!" There was a huge sound of someone smashing into a wall, but neither of them were paying attention to their surroundings. Kagome took a step back. "Did he just apologize? I guess he's not all that bad." She sighed and then smiled at him. This time he took a step back. "You should smile more often, you look even more pretty." He said subconsciously. Realizing what he said he blushed blood red. "I-I mean-arrg!" He then looked away. Kagome was still blushing red when she poked him gently. Inuyasha turned his head around slightly, to see her writing something in a notebook. Curious he looked down too see what she wrote.

_**I accept your apology. You can call me Kagome, but don't call me my name in front anyone but Sango, got that?**_

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome, huh?" Another loud thud was made, but it still went unnoticed. Kagome nodded. "Fine. I won't reveal your name to anyone, but mess with me, it just might slip." Kagome gave him a death glare but it softened when she saw a playful glint in his eyes. He was joking. Playing along she pouted, and shoved him. Caught by surprise with her sudden moves, because he was paying way too much attention on how she looked cute when she pouted as well, he pulled her arm, causing her tumble down the stairs with him. When they finally landed in a flat surface, they both groaned in pain. They hadn't realized their positions...yet.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you two looking as cozy as ever?" said a masculine voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha on top of her, with his hands protectively around her waste. Embarrassed and shocked she roughly pushed him away. InuYasha's embarrassed face changed to shock. "Wow. Most girls would have melted in the position she was just in with him."

"You really aren't like all the other girls, are you?" A slight tinge of pink hit Kagome's cheek. She then walked over to him, and began writing. **_What's that supposed to mean? _**Neither seemed to realize two other teenagers looking over her shoulder along with Inuyasha.

"It means Miss Kagome, that you are not like all the other prissy girls Inuyasha despises." They both turned around to see a girl with her hair held in a ponytail, and a boy with short black hair. Both seemed to be trying to recover from the scene that played right before their very eyes. Inuyashsa and Kagome blushed and looked away from each of their best friends.

"Okay, explain yourself Kagome. You've never told anyone your name, and here you are telling this jerk your name! Not to mention you were acting all nice." Kagome blushed and began to write in her notebook. "Aw. Come on Sang, he did apologize." Sango sighed and muttered, "Fine. I'll let him off the hook but next t-HENTAI!" Both Inuyashsa and Kagome grimaced. He then shoved Kagome behind him. "You are such a pervert, Miroku!" Kagome gasped. "Pervert?" Miroku was kind of stunned to really care how much Sango's slap stung. "Umm...Inuyasha can I like talk to you alone, please. Sighing yet again he followed Miroku.

"Spit it out monk. I don't have all day."

"Yea. Tell me what do you feel towards...the mute girl?"

"You mean Kagome." He said fiercely.

Miroku threw his hands up in the air. "Jeez don't need to get so defensive." Then he got back to his sly mode. "So you like her, huh?"  
Inuyasha turned red. "W-what? I-I do not like her!" He stuttered.

"Fine. No need to get all mad, I was just wondering." Miroku began walking off. But he suddenly in his tracks.

"Do I...?"

So you like it? Inuyasha is actually wondering if likes Kagome! me noe its a little fast but don't worry everything will work out fine! I hope...I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I have been very busy, since its the summer. Plus, whenever I was free, my brother or sister would be hogging the computer. And since I am the youngest...I have to listen to whatever they have to say! No fair! Anyway, I hope you like it. I would take the time to identify my reviewers but my computer is acting all funny, which means it'll shut down again. And god knows when...but THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I must say I didn't think I'd get that many reviews. Well hope you liked this chapter, and Please review.

-fiery-TeMp-Er


End file.
